Lebih Indah
by lolave
Summary: Siapa yang tahu jika kali ini kenyataan lebih indah dari apa yang gadis itu impikan. Dan dia tahu, sudah saatnya ia harus bangun dari ilusi. #AFTERWAR


**Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lebih Indah **by **Lolave**

_Siapa yang tahu jika kali ini kenyataan lebih indah dari apa yang gadis itu impikan._

_Dan dia tahu, sudah saatnya ia harus bangun dari ilusi._

_._

_._

_._

Jika ia punya alasan dan keberanian yang lebih, ia ingin menghampiri dan memeluknya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Tapi rasa takut mempengaruhi gerak tubuhnya, membuatnya melangkah mundur dan melihat pahlawan muda itu dari kejauhan—Naruto. Lagi.

Bagaimana ia tersenyum lega memudarkan raut tegang, tertawa gembira karena perang yang begitu lama berakhir dengan kemenangan. Bagaimana ia terjatuh terjungkal karena teman-temanya memeluknya secara erat dan bersamaan. Bersorak mengabaikan rasa lelah.

Sungguh akhir yang manis, meskipun itu harus dibayar mahal dengan banyaknya _shinobi_ yang gugur. Seperti sepupunya, Neji. Tapi kematian mereka takan sia-sia. Tidak pernah. Matanya seketika meredup mengigatnya.

Hinata kembali menatap lelaki pirang yang kini tergelam dalam kerumunan orang yang sekedar memberi ucapan singkat atau menjitak kepalanya bangga, Kakashi melakukanya. Ia menaikan sudut bibir tipis saat Naruto memajukan bawah bibirnya, terlihat mengerutu dengan pergerakan mulutnya yang cepat saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Ucapnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia memang tak berharap Naruto mendengar dan menoleh padanya. Tapi layaknya saat perang berlangsung, ia benar-benar mengalihkan pandanganya, menatapnya dengan senyum hangatnya yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat.

Ia menahan napas. Ada dibeberapa kesempatan yang membuatnya berharap tanah dibawahnya terbelah dan menelannya, seperti sekarang.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya ditanah, menatapnya kendati badan mungil itu terhalang oleh banyaknya shinobi dan masyarakat yang berkumpul. Jantungnya terpacu hingga membuat dadanya sakit oleh perasaan lain yang meluap.

"Hinata." Naruto memulai langkah lambat, tertatih menuju kearahnya. Manik beda warna itu menukar pandangan, dan biru itu begitu dalam menembus matanya, membuatnya menundukan kepala gelisah dan Hinata mencoba untuk tidak memainkan kedua jarinya.

Perhatian berpusat pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Semuanya begitu senyap ditelinganya, kecuali untuk detak jantungnya yang terdengar keras dan suara tapakan kaki mendekat. Tanah dibawahnya mulai gemetar... atau itu kakinya?

Panas merangkak naik pada wajahnya dengan cepat. Hinata berusaha untuk tetap fokus saat kesadaranya menipis. Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi berada didepanya dan itu makin membuatnya gugup. Ia merentangkan tangan.

Hinata sudah bersiap untuk pingsan. Tapi ia tak bisa.

Kemudian semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, ia tidak yakin apa ini nyata atau hanya _genjutsu_, tapi dia memeluknya, Naruto memeluknya sangat erat dan waktu melambat untuk itu.

"Hinata. Aku berhasil." Lirih Naruto. Kali ini, terdengar lelah. Ia meletakan kepalanya dibahu Hinata. Tak ada reaksi. "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminjam bahumu untuk tertidur?" lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk memberikan jawaban, namun Hinata mengangkat tangan gemetar, mengelus punggungnya.

"Jangan pingsan!" Hinata tersenyum gugup. Menyadari berpasang-pasang mata memerhatikanya—um, mereka. Panas tubuhnya terasa membakar.

Lalu ada hening yang merayap, "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Hinata." Naruto mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Kupikir kau akan menjadi orang yang berharga untukku," nadanya mengantung, "Tetaplah disisiku."

"Ap-apa ini nyata?" tanya Hinata ragu. Butuh waktu untuk membuat Naruto mengerti, ia mengganguk dan tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja."

Dan Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia takan pernah menyangka kenyataan yang menurutnya begitu kelam dan menyidihkan bisa begitu indah. Sangat indah dengan adanya seseorang yang sering ia impikan.

Fin.

Ditulis karena tugas bejibun makin buat stessss! :D

Saran, kritik, atau apapun sangat dihargai. **Review! **

Terimakasih untuk baca.

14:23

Minggu, 24/08/2014


End file.
